In the prior art, there are disclosed numerous articles of clothing, including shoes, that incorporate animated and non-animated optical displays. These displays, generally consist of several miniature incandescent lamps and or light emitting diodes (LEDs) that are embedded or otherwise placed on the article of clothing. The light displays are generally controlled by a battery operated electronics control circuit that is either located within the article of clothing or hardwired to a cable attached to a switch/control unit that operates the electronics control circuit.
The prior art devices all disclose control circuits that operate the lights with a selectable random or controlled lighting sequence. None of these prior art designs disclosed a system which allows a user to either select the tempo of the light sequence or, to have the light sequence tempo set and controlled by an internal or external music source. Additionally, the prior art did not disclose two separated articles of clothing, such as a pair of shoes, that operate in synchrony by means of a wireless data link.
The search of the prior art did not disclose any patents or sales literature that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,128,843 Guritz 7 July 1992 5,052,131 Rondini 1 October 1991 4,875,144 Wainwright 17 October 1989 4,848,009 Rodgers 18 July 1989 4,709,307 Branom 24 November 1987 ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,843 Guritz discloses an optical display device that is secured to active limbs of a body in motion. The body movement enhances an optical display that illuminates the wearer for ornamental or safety purposes. The device consists of a plurality of lamps which are coupled to four flexible strip circuit boards. Each circuit board has a translucent shield placed over the length of the circuit board to cover the lamps for protection from moisture, impact and provide alternative colored illumination. Placement of the device is on each upper arm of the user with a second circuit board positioned on each portion of a person's lower arm. A control circuit is included for energizing the lamps.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,131 Rondini discloses a sandal having a combination strap. The strap includes decorative lighting fully encased in transparent tubing that is connected to a battery timed switch for flashing the lights. The battery compartment is located in the sole of the sandal together with a switch for opening and closing the circuit.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,144 Wainwright discloses a fabric illuminated by the outer ends of a large number of optical fibers that form an illuminated changing display of several figures. The fibers extend along the inner surface of the fabric and are gathered into several bundles each of which engages a connector housing having a light source. The light source is connected to a power source that energizes an electronic control device which sequentially causes each light source to be activated in a programmed manner.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,009 Rodgers discloses footwear which are provided with a battery and a plurality of light sources. A motion responsive switch is included to intermittently connect the battery to the light sources which consist of light emitting diodes (LEDs). The footwear also includes a circuit that extinguishes the lights after a predetermined time interval.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,307 Branom discloses an article of clothing that includes a shell forming an outer layer, a liner disposed generally inside the shell and forming an inner layer of the clothing, and a set of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) forming a predetermined pattern on the exterior of the clothing. A power source is located within the clothing, for illuminating the LED's as is a control circuit for controlling the energization of the LEDs. A cable electrically connects the LED's and the power source and an overlay secured to the shell, has imprinted a pattern corresponding to the predetermined pattern of the LED's.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,113,325 Eisenbraun 12 May 1992 5,033,212 Evanyk 23 July 1991 5,019,438 Rapsiarda 28 May 1991 4,935,851 Wood 19 June 1990 4,812,953 Ask, et al 14 March 1989 4,748,366 Taylor 31 May 1988 4,130,951 Powell 26 December 1978 4,112,601 Chiaramonte, Jr. 12 September 1978 ______________________________________